Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-127133 discloses a brush cutter which is one kind of work machine. This brush cutter includes a main pole, a blade unit located at one end of the main pole, and a power unit located at the other end of the main pole. The main pole internally includes a rotation shaft. The tool unit holds a blade connected to the rotation shaft. The power unit includes a prime mover that drives the rotation shaft.
The main pole includes a first partial pole that extends from the tool unit, a second partial pole that extends from the power unit, and a joint member provided to the second partial pole. The first partial pole is detachably inserted into a through hole of the joint member. Due to this, when the user stores and carries the brush cutter, the user can shorten the long brush cutter by dividing the main pole into the first partial pole and the second partial pole.
When the user uses the work machine, the first partial pole and the second partial pole are connected again by the joint member. In this case, the first partial pole needs to be inserted into the through hole of the joint member to a predetermined position in a predetermined direction. Therefore, a positioning member is provided to the joint member, and a positioning hole is provided to the first partial pole. The positioning member is biased toward the first partial pole, and the positioning member engages with the positioning hole when the first partial pole is inserted into the joint member to the predetermined position in the predetermined direction. Thus, the user may need to insert the first partial pole into the joint member so that the positioning member engages with the positioning hole. As a result, the first partial pole is inserted into the joint member to the predetermined position in the predetermined direction.